It has been found that the conventional antenna for motor vehicles is provided with no protective means thereby rendering it easily damaged when meeting with an obstacle such as trees, signs, or the like.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protecting device which can effectively prevent the antenna from being damaged.